Love somebody
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: The Joker coming to terms with his feelings for Harley and how much she means to him-ONESHOT (song used is Maroon 5 love somebody) JokerxHarley-Batman Adventures


The Joker sat at his desk writing a new plan to destroy Batman but for some reason he couldn't concentrate eventually he got fed up and walked into his office for some peace and quiet. He locked it to make sure Harley could not get inside then he poured himself some whiskey and turned on the radio which was playing usual pop songs but this one seemed to catch his attention so he left it on.

_"I know your inside's a feeling so hollow"_

"Boy don't I know it" The Joker muttered crossly taking a swig of whiskey.

_"And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah" _

"Pills? What the hell is this guy on about?" The Joker thought crossly.

_"But if I fall for you, I'll never recover"_

The Joker went quiet and thought of Harley. He DID care for her but if he opened up more who knew what would happen to him.

_"If I fall for you, I'll never be the same"_

"Damn right" the Joker thought crossly "If I fell for that broad I'd get laughed at by everyone" he muttered. He was starting to like this song because it was helping him come to terms with his thoughts on Harley.

_"I really wanna love somebody"_

The Joker felt a tight squeeze in his chest when those words came out. As The Joker he wasn't supposed to be capable of love so then WHY did he keep Harley around and why did he find himself gazing at her so often.

_"I really wanna dance the night away"_

"Sorry but The Joker don't dance" he muttered frowning at the radio and lighting a cigar.

_"I know we're only half way there"_

This made The Joker think he and Harley had a stable relationship but he did often feel that they could improve in some ways so she wouldn't run off so many times or having him kick her ass out the door.

_"But you can take me all the way, take me all the way"_

The Joker smirked and began thinking of him and Harley while they were having sex to which he began laughing manically. This song was rather amusing with its lyrics in a way if not an odd one.

_"Your such a hard act for me to follow"_

"I'll say" he muttered puffing on his cigar. The amount of times he had to go chasing after Harley to get her back was endless.

_"Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow"_

The Joker went quiet he cut out the LOVE part but thought of Harley leaving him. It wasn't the same without her when she wasn't around and that was something he had come to terms with.

_"But if I fall for you, I'll never recover"_

Again those words made The Joker think of much he was changing and learning through Harley and it scared and angered him inside.

_"If I fall for you, I'll never be the same"_

Yet again the words were right if he FELL fir Harley he wouldn't be himself then again would he be BETTER?

_"I really wanna love somebody"_

The Joker sighed heavily as much as he HATED that word he did want someone to stay beside him to make his life more bearable and MAYBE he would learn to love.

_"I really wanna dance the night away"_

The Joker smiled Harley was a cute dancer in a clumsy way but he could TEACH her and it would help stabilize their relationship and they could dance over Batman's dead body together one day.

_"I know we're only half way there"_

That's right they still had a lifetime of crime and chaos to create they would be able to spend their lives together making people miserable while they laughed manically as corpses littered the ground.

_"But you can take me all the way, take me all the way"_

The Joker smirked how Harley would take him all the way. She had such small hands but they worked SO well at pleasing him and her mouth was great at making him feel good.

_"I really wanna touch somebody"_

The Joker couldn't deny it as much as he loved chaos Harley was always so FRAGILE and far away from him when she was afraid.

_"I'll think about you every single day"_

The Joker frowned only HALF of that was true. His mind was mostly on his plans of KILLING Batman and taking over Gotham but somehow her face and laugh filled his mind constantly.

_"I know we're only half way there"_

"That's right we can accomplish so much more and she has to be TAUGHT how to be OBEDIENT!" The Joker snapped slamming his hand on his desk.

_"But you can take me all the way, Take me all the way"_

"That's right as much as she's an annoying bitch she is a good fuck once in a while" The Joker agreed. Somehow this was more helpful than any dumb shrink at Arkham.

_"I really wanna touch somebody"_

The Joker sighed since thinking about Harley he was getting desire's to pinch her cheeks, play with her hair, kiss her body and stroke her.

_"I'll think about you every single day"_

"Yet again only HALF right buddy" The Joker muttered crossly.

_"I know we're only half way there"_

"Correct I've always thought that making a Joker Junior would be so much fun and Batsy's face would be hilarious" The Joker said grinning.

_"But you can take me all the way, Take me all the way"_

"Note to self screw Harley like a bitch tonight" The Joker chuckled a large grin on his face.

" _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"_

Since this part was just lyrics making a noise he decided to think about the sense these words made. They in a way helped describe he and Harley's twisted love for each other and how their relationship worked.

_"I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost"_

The Joker felt pain in his chest indeed he was lost. Lost in the mind of a twisted Psychotic maniac who killed people. But he could still FEEL and Harley was the key to that but he could NEVER be cured.

_"I wanna feel like we're never ever gonna stop"_

The Joker felt sad it was true he often worried that Harley would leave him for good as she was not as far gone as he was she had been cured at least twice now but had still gone back to being herself which showed she wasn't incurable.

_"I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you"_

The Joker face palmed himself but spoke not a word. Harley would come to him and he would just stand there sometimes unable to show her REAL love just gestures like a robot.

_"Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah"_

The Joker snorted he would NEVER ask her to stay he would use his words of manipulation and seduction to keep her beside him as well as his body. She didn't have to TELL him to ask her to stay she SHOULD she was HIS property.

As the rest of the song went on The Joker thought about all the feelings this song had brought up. Sure he HATED feelings but Harley was no ordinary dame she was a skilled henchwench who several times had surprised even him.

Eventually he turned off the Radio and made his way to the bedroom where Harley would be. They had been fighting that morning and she hadn't left since then he had REALLY scared her and beaten her about.

**_In Joker and Harley's room_**

Harley was sat on her bed still wearing her Harlequin costume but had removed her clown make-up and mask. Her hat was sat on the chair lopsided and drooping like her she had let her hair fall down to her shoulders again it's not like The Joker would CARE or NOTICE.

"Harley" The Joker's voice said from the doorway but he didn't sound MAD he sounded tender and gentle.

Harley looked up at him her eyes still teary and her mascara running down her cheeks. She was covered in bruises under her costume and had several broken ribs.

The Joker walked to the bed and sat beside her he then reached out a hand to touch her but she cowered away. This made him feel guilty he had REALLY scared her this time he had only meant to teach her a lesson.

"I'm sorry Puddin I really am so PLEASE don't hurt me again" Harley pleaded in a whisper.

The Joker simply wiped the tears from her eyes it was true since meeting her and developing feelings for her he hadn't been the same.

Harley stared at him innocently her blue eyes fearful yet confused. He hadn't scolded her or yelled at her again and she didn't know why.

The Joker suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace cupping the back of her head and stroking her hair gently. She was so soft and warm her body smelled so sweet she emitted her own scent that he loved so much.

"Puddin?" Harley said confused by his actions.

"Stay with me Harley...I...I NEED you" the Joker said quietly feeling unhappy and guilty.

Harley smiled and hugged him back her hands around his back clutching to his waist jacket "Always Puddin...as if I would" she whispered softly fresh tears spilling over.

The pair sat in the dark holding each other and enjoying being alone with their company wishing time would stop for good.


End file.
